Playing Games Sidestory One
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - YGO & Gundam Wing - 1x2x3x4x5 - 13x6 - Sidestory to 'Playing Games'. Starts off around chapter five.


YAY!!! Back after an enforced hiatus of almost a freakin' _MONTH_!! Ah, ye Gods.....my nightmare came true for a while...*wail* No internet. *shudder*

  


Random notes: I wasn't too happy about this fic growing when I wanted to be able to write fluff when I needed a break from molding chapters and carefully crafting plots and storylines. So I've decided to keep 'Playing Games' the main story a continuous long series of mainly PWP's and post the meaty stuff separately. I'll post warnings for you to read them, and the chapters which they belong in and/or before. 

This part goes AFTER chapter FIVE and BEFORE chapter SIX. Okay? Got that?

Look out for slight angst, lotsa violence and some citrus.

  


P.s. I wanted to write something in which the pilots were more open with each other. There'll be another Gundam Wing fic regarding them, but the gist of it is that it's a 1x2x3x4x5 fic, with all variations in between. *snicker* When I get the chance to write it, that is...

  


Japanese = English (Well, whaddya know.....I'm getting good at remembering to put this stuff in ^.^)

  


Nani? = What?

Hai = Yes, Sure, Okay

Iie = No

Demo = But

Kami = God

  


Gundam Wing Cast, in order of appearance = Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Merquise, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy.

  


Uchuu no Kokoro = Heart of the Universe

  


  


_Playing Games : Sidestory One : Yugi meets the G-boys_

  


_"I can't really say what ran through my mind when I looked up and saw two guns facing me. But it was fortunate that I had no control over my newfound powers."_

  


III***III***III Flashback III***III***III

  


Yugi blinked in confusion. The room seeming to sway and dip like the ocean. The only thing he could recognise was the barrel of the two weapons directed at him. He frowned, lashing out with his new ability.

  


Nothing happened.

  


"N-nani?!" 

  


The taller man took a step closer. The gun never wavered. His eyes were hard beneath his forked auburn brows. "You are Japanese." It was a statement more than a question.

  


Yugi scooted back, a tendril of fear penetrating his shock. "H-hai."

  


The man shot his companion-in-arms a look. His friend's face was unreadable beneath it's silvery mask.

  


"He may know...." The tall man trailed off.

  


"W-who are you?" Yugi asked. Mustering enough courage and pulling his wits together as much as he was able.

  


The man frowned. "You do not know who I am?" He asked, eyes widening almost imperceptibly in disbelief.

  


Yugi shook his head, wondering why that seemed so unlikely to the two men. "Iie."

  


"Who are you?" Asked the masked man. His tone slightly more abrupt than his companion's.

  


"Mutou, Yugi." Yugi supplied, puzzled.

  


"Where are you from Yugi?"

  


"Er...Domino City, Japan."

  


The two men exchanged a look.

  


"Why are you here?" The masked man asked finally.

  


Yugi frowned, the events of the past day catching up with him. He blinked. Drew in a deep breath, and blinked again. _Yami....._A sudden sob hitched his breath. _Where am I? Where is Yami? Pegasus!! Shadow Game! Why am I hanging around here? _Yugi scrambled off the far end of the bed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor with a loud _thump_.

  


Startled, the two men jumped forward, trying to grab Yugi. Just as they touched him, Yugi disappeared.

  


~*~*~

  


"Wha..." Yugi looked down at himself, his eyes widening impossibly wide. "How?" Yugi looked back down, lifting his hands up to his face, he was slightly translucent.

  


Glancing down, Yugi was almost, almost but not quite, surprised to see the two strange men stand up and walk straight through him.

  


"Am I....? Am I dead? Am I a ghost?" Yugi shook his head. "Iie. They didn't shoot me. Maybe....." Yugi pulled together everything he could remember. It wasn't much. _This must be how Yami felt after coming out of the puzzle. _Yugi put together what he could.

  


_Let's see....I remember fighting with Pegasus. I can remember losing control and fainting. Leaving Yami to fight._

  


_Demo....everything is blurry. Dark._ Yugi swayed, falling to his knees. Some part of him faintly surprised that he didn't fall through the floor. _Maybe some of this is instinctual. _Yugi thought, going back to his memories.

  


_Darkness.....Yes, that I remember. Calling for Yami, floating, drifting...Arms, teeth...claws!!!_

  


"Oh Kami help me." Yugi whispered. _Not physical arms or teeth or claws. Memories, other peoples minds, thoughts.....what..? _Yugi tried to remember what he'd been absorbing. At first a small trickle started to slide back into his conscious mind.

  


Then the floodgates opened.

  


And Yugi screamed.

  


~*~*~

  


"Did.....did he just .....disappear?" The man with the mask asked, standing gracefully. He held his hand to the taller, auburn-haired man who took it with a nod of gratitude.

  


"Yes. As unlikely as it seems. Yes. He...Yugi, disappeared." He frowned at his companion. "I haven't heard anything about the colonies developing any weaponry or devices which could make someone disappear. Certainly the Doctors at least would have outfitted their pet pilots by now if they could have."

  


Ice blue eyes beneath the silvery mask narrowed. "So, now what do we do."

  


The other man considered. "We will keep this to ourselves for now Zechs. I don't want to involve any others until we know what we're dealing with."

  


'Zechs' nodded. "Less chance of the information leaking out."

  


The other man smiled. "Precisely."

  


~*~*~

  


_Burning._

  


_Fire teased across Yugi's mind._

  


_Glimpses of Yami-but-not-Yami, dressed in ornate white cloth and gold. His chest was bare, gold painted across his torso, a blood-red cloak sweeping down to his ankles. Elaborate gold fastened it shut. Ornate golden jewelry winding around Yami's wrists and up his arms, identical pieces around his ankles and calves. Gold jewelry draped in his hair. Golden rings covering his fingers and toes. A large golden torque-like object hung around his neck in a solid carved semi-circle._

  


_Eyes lined in ebony-black kohl. Skin tanned to a shimmering light bronze._

  


_PHARAOH._

  


_The word seemed to jump to life in Yugi's brain._

  


_Pharaoh._

  


_Yami's eyes were dark, ageless. He held the Rod in one hand, his arms crossed. A figure knelt in defeat before him, bathed in shadows. Yami smiled. A cruel, curling smirk, malice and arrogance oozing from every pore. His eyes were two gleaming rubies._

  


_Yugi gasped, and the image changed._

  


_He caught glimpses of Games. Shadow games. Many played while Yami was a Pharaoh. Scraps of images, sounds, feelings bombarded his mind, integrating themselves inside him._

  


_A woman, in her early thirties, brought before the child-Pharaoh. The evil in her seemed to permeate the very air. _

  


"...murderess.....killed over two hundred men......"

  


"......judgment."

  


"...sentence will be..."

  


_The horror in her face almost comical in light of her crimes._

  


_Yami speaking. That familiar smirk crawling across his face, marring those beautiful lips._

  


"Soul Shred." _Yami purred, raising his hand towards the woman._

  


_Her gasp, Yami smiling widely. Perfect white teeth bared in a feral smirk. Her scream.....endless.......her soul shredded and the remnants floating in the realm of the Monsters._

  


_More passed by. Some were innocents who lost at the Shadow Games, some were criminals being punished._

  


_The punishments varied. Yami was very inventive. Sometimes physical torture came before Yami mercifully shredded their very essence. Tens, hundreds then thousands of people in the years which passed. And Yami grew up, grew older, stronger, his punishments became more sadistic, crueler than any had ever seen. Yami became feared across the globe. The Pharaoh with the eyes of fresh blood. Touched by Demons, some whispered. _

  


_And Yami laughed._

  


_Screams echoed inside Yugi's head as every one of the souls were absorbed by his very spirit. A great deal of the Shadow Realm insinuating it's way inside his soul. Most of them had no awareness, they blindly clung to the light Yugi possessed. Not dimming it in the slightest. Yugi's purity enveloping them unconsciously, bringing the tormented Shadow Souls peace._

  


_But they left parts of themselves inside him. _

  


_And Yugi changed._

  


_~*~*~_

  


_Floating...._

  


_Flying...._

  


Yugi opened his eyes. His arms were outspread.

  


_Where.....am I?_

  


Looking around Yugi was only mildly shocked to find himself floating a good two meters above the ground. Some part of him automatically accepting his new talent. The other....

  


_Oh Kami help me. _Yugi thought frantically. _I'm flying._

  


Yugi blinked. "Flying?"

  


He glanced around him. The base was nowhere in sight. _How long have I been floating for?_

  


Yugi shut his eyes again. Stretching his arms out as far as they could possibly go he relaxed into the impossible sensation of utter weightlessness.

  


_I can't stay like this. _Yugi thought. _I need, I need to find someone, something. I need to go home. _Yugi sighed. _Demo....I don't even know where I am._

  


In a moment of desperation Yugi struck out his senses and encountered...people. A town or city. Excited, Yugi suddenly found himself flying towards the sensation. Unconsciously speeding up until the countryside surrounding him was a mere blur.

  


The town came closer. Unthinkly, Yugi slowed down. He floated gently on stray breezes as he investigated where he was. People spoke, but it wasn't a language he could understand. The buildings looked traditionally made, mostly out of wood and hewn stone. It was extremely picturesque and very calming. 

  


Yugi flitted back and forth, hovering around in places, content for the time being to simply _look_.

  


There were very few commercial properties, most of the few there were sold clothing and food, some sold equipment and hardware, but they were few and far between. Yet still Yugi had found nothing to indicate where it was he'd ended up.

  


Yugi poked the empty space where his link with Yami usually was. The loss of the familiar, comforting presence suddenly weighing him down like a wreath of chains.

  


Disheartened, Yugi floated aimlessly, his arms wrapped protectively around himself as night fell.

  


Then, he heard a pained gasp.

  


Looking towards the sound, Yugi floated through a wall and down a dark alley way between two closed shops. There were six armed men, clad in strange uniforms fighting with a young teen with blonde hair. There were already four men unconscious on the floor, but the ten looked too rough for the kid to beat all ten together. The six remaining tightened their circle.

  


"Such a pretty boy." One of them leered.

  


Startled, Yugi realised that these men spoke with an American/European accent.

  


Another man snickered. "Yeah. You shouldn't have been out this late by yourself. You could get....hurt." He said, his eyes promising just that.

  


The blonde's turquoise eyes hardened to diamonds. While his face scrunched up into a pitiful expression. 

  


The soldiers seemed to buy the sudden capitulation. They grinned.

  


"I-I was just w-walking..." The teen trailed off, sniffing delicately, a few tears trickling down fair skin.

  


Yugi wasn't fooled. He'd used the same tactic against bullies before to recognise the same. This youth was no-where near giving in.

  


As one of the men stepped forward, concentration broke for a moment in their ranks as anticipation outdid caution. When the ringleader came close enough, the teen moved.

  


Swift as a snake he struck, his foot lashing out to the man's neck, felling him immediately, as he fell, the youth twisted himself and swept downwards, kicking the knees out from another soldier. A quick jump back and he lashed out at another with his fist, breaking his nose.

  


Then his luck ran out.

  


One of the men kicked the blonde in the back as he defended himself, the others grabbing his arms and legs, smashing the teen up against the rough stone wall. The whole attack taking less than a breath of time.

  


Yugi gasped and lashed out instinctually. A black tendril of power curled around each of the remaining soldiers necks. Pulling them away from the now unconscious teen, who slumped to the floor.

  


Furiously, Yugi whipped out more of the dark power, binding it around the soldiers bodies. He heard their horrified gasps and whimpers as he brought them into the Shadow Realm. 

  


"What...what the fuck are you?" Asked one soldier. Brave or stupid, Yugi didn't even want to hazard a guess.

  


"Me...?" Yugi giggled. "Oh, you shouldn't worry about me." Yugi said. His eyes taking on a dark gleam, his eyes almost glowing violet. He dropped the men down on their feet.

  


They stood up clumsily. One stepped towards him. "You're pretty small." He smirked. "I think you were just lucky back there."

  


The others didn't seem to share his opinion, backing away from Yugi slowly. Trying not to gain his attention.

  


The other man who'd spoken out came forward, leaving the other two backing away into the shadows. "Why shouldn't we worry about you." He threw to Yugi, leering suggestively at the small boy. "Not that I do, like. Not a pip-squeak like you."

  


Yugi smiled. "It definitely isn't _me _you need to worry about." Yugi cocked his head, as if listening for something. "It's _them_ you want to worry about."

  


The two men standing in front of Yugi looked around in confusion. Tripping backwards as Yugi's meaning sunk in. 

  


The shadows moved. Creatures from their worst nightmares sidled out from their dark embrace. One stopped in front of Yugi, dwarfing the small youth. Yugi lifted a small hand, stroking the green leg closest to him with affection. The creature clicked appreciatively.

  


"This is a Kumootoko." Yugi said, introducing the large insect. "He's hungry."

  


Other creatures came out of the darkness. Each eager to have a taste of the interlopers.

  


Yugi's face looked eerily similar to Yami's when he'd been Pharaoh. Although they had no way of knowing that. Yugi gave a short look at the creatures around him, then shot the men a feral smirk.

  


"_Run." _Yugi hissed.

  


They ran.

  


Within seconds screams of pain and terror filled the black, dark air. Their blood mingling with the shadows. After a bare half hour, only their remains were left.

  


Yugi left the Shadow Realm, leaving the bodies where they fell, almost unrecognisable. He knew that only a few seconds had passed in the real world. Quickly summoning another handful of swirling dark tendrils of shadow energy, Yugi carefully lifted the youth up and brought him next to his body, floating in the cradle of dark energy Yugi made.

  


_Now what do I do? _Shrugging, Yugi carried the youth out of the town, back through some woods he'd passed when he'd made his way to the town, about two miles out. Lying the blonde down on the soft grass, Yugi frowned thoughtfully, taking in the teen's injuries.

  


A short trip back to town later, and a pharmacy was missing a Deluxe first aid kit, painkillers, bandages, antibiotics and some fruit bars and drinks, shoving them into a bright yellow backpack with children's cartoon figures plastered across the front. Yugi also picked up some bottled water, cloths and two changes of clothing in his size and the approximate size of his new guest. They would probably be too big on the blonde, But better safe than sorry.

  


Arranging the supplies on the ground, Yugi realised he didn't know when the last time he'd eaten had been. He hadn't even had a drink in what seemed like ages. Brows furrowing in confusion, Yugi realised that he wasn't overly hungry now, wanting the food more out of habit than need.

  


Stripping off his white cotton top, Yugi sat down beside the unconscious youth. With great care, Yugi slowly removed the blonde's vest, top, shoes and trousers. Using some shadow energy to lift the teen. Then, using the bottled water, Yugi gently washed out the scattering of scrapes on the side of the teen's face, most likely made when he'd been thrown into the stone wall. Some witch-hazel cream went on the bruises the teen had forming on his arms, chest and back, along with a few on his legs, then the bandages went on, keeping the cream in place and providing extra support across the teen's chest......just in case. At least until the youth could see a doctor.

  


After a few tries, Yugi managed to dress the youth in a crimson red tight turtleneck and baggy grey and black cargo pants with red trim, slipping his shoes next to him.

  


Sitting back with a groan, pleased at his efforts, Yugi quickly packed up the first aid kit and the excess supplies, leaving only a few drinks, fruit bars and painkillers out. Ready for the teen when he woke.

  


Then Yugi curled up and went to sleep, fading into the Shadow Realm by accident.

  


~*~*~

  


The teen groaned as he woke up. Wincing at the dappled sunlight shining into his eyes he sat up. Then his eyes widened.

  


_Sunlight? Trees?_

  


Jumping to his feet in a battle-ready position the youth took stock of his surroundings. Trees surrounded him. There were no sounds of traffic of any kind, nor were there any human voices. And as for the men who'd attacked him.....

  


He frowned. Then his gaze found the garish child's bag and his shoes beside his feet, the food, drink and painkillers neatly prepared beside it. Sitting down with his back to a tree, the teen pulled the left supplies towards him carefully, eating the bar and washing down three pills gratefully.

  


Tilting his head to rest against the scratchy bark, the teen took in a few deep breaths. Arranging his thoughts.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi woke up slowly. Sitting up, he stretched. Gently floating to a standing position, Yugi looked over to his charge.

  


"Eeeek!" Yugi almost squeaked. He jumped back. Then stopped. The youth didn't seem to notice him. With a minute frown Yugi held up his hands, sighing when he realised he was translucent again. Sitting back down Yugi resigned himself to watching the youth instead. Resting his head on his knees Yugi blinked back tears as he suddenly felt lonelier than he had since he'd met Yami.

  


His heart clenched and Yugi burrowed his head into his arms deeper.

  


"H-Hello? Are...is someone there?" A soft, cultured voice asked.

  


Yugi's head jerked up. Tears still fell, but his eyes were fixated on the blue-eyed blonde clutching his hand to his chest, as if in agony.

  


"I know you're there. I....I can feel you're upset. Please. Come out." He paused. 

  


"I'm Quatre." He introduced to the air. The teen stood. Walking around the tiny clearing. His gaze brushed over where Yugi was still siting and his eyes seemed to stop, staring at Yugi. But his eyes were too unfocused for that to be true.

  


"Are you the one who helped me?" He asked "Are you a ghost?" Quatre shook his head. "No, you couldn't be a ghost, otherwise how could you have brought me here?" Quatre frowned, walking over to Yugi. He stopped just past where Yugi was sitting.

  


"Something, something feels strange right here." He said, almost talking to himself. Yugi wouldn't have been able to hear him if he hadn't been this close.

  


"It....it hurts." The blonde whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He quickly shook his head, standing straighter. "I'm going now. I'll take the bag with me, I would welcome the company if you decide to join me." He said, sitting down to put his shoes back on.

  


A minute later he stood, The bag slung over his shoulder. He walked around the clearing for a few moments, looking puzzled at the lack of a trail on the floor. Then his gaze seemed to catch on a broken piece of foliage around waist height, made from Yugi carrying the teen in the air. With a small smile, Quatre started walking in that direction, straight back to town.

  


Yugi followed.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi had no idea how long the blonde...no, Quatre, had been walking for, since he'd simply floated alongside the teen, but they soon arrived back on the town's boundaries.

  


Quatre seemed to melt into the sparse shadows provided by the mid-morning sunlight. It was almost uncanny the way he faded from view, while still in full sight. His steps were sure and quick, sliding around the backs of the buildings and through the town, giving no indication of his injuries.

  


Yugi watched him curiously, there was clearly more to this boy than met the eye. 

  


A few more corners later and Quatre stopped behind a large, seemingly abandoned building on the other edge of town. Climbing around the side and over a short wall, Quatre opened a window and crawled inside. Yugi just floated through the wall and watched as Quatre packed up a duffel bag with clothes, what looked like a very, _very_ compact laptop and a few bits and bobs. The bright yellow bag got packed inside as well, after Quatre pulled out a few more bars and drinks. He wouldn't need any more painkillers for at least half a day.

  


Bag packed, Quatre made his way out the same way he'd come in. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and started walking.

  


It took the blonde teen a few hours past nightfall to get to his destination. The woods opposite to where Yugi had taken him seemed to be Quatre's goal. Eventually he stopped at a hidden truck inside a copse in the dark woods. 

  


Slinging the bag onto the side seat, Quatre got in and started the engine.

  


"I'm going to meet some friends." He said quietly to the air, as if he knew there was _someone _out there with him. Then he drove. Yugi settled on the seat next to the bag and curled up, he made no dent on the cushions, seeming to hover a mere millimeter above the surface.

  


Yawning once, then twice, Yugi soon fell asleep.

  


~*~*~

  


Quatre sighed as he drove, absently rubbing his chest over his heart. His uchuu no kokoro had been playing up all day, since the moment he'd woken up. He was rarely wrong, and he'd felt someone's agony and misery. It was so strong it was almost tangible. Mixed in had been a large dose of concern directed to the blonde teen and some more confusion about his surroundings. Quatre had been hard pressed to keep from talking to the presence constantly. Instead he'd bitten his tongue and kept his words to himself, not wanting to drive the presence away.

  


It would take Quatre at least a day and a half to make it to the next safe house where, hopefully, the other pilots would be waiting. He was already going to be a day late, thanks to those OZ soldiers, but things were definitely better than they could have been, thanks to his mysterious benefactor.

  


Deciding to put things aside and simply concentrate on getting back to his lovers, Quatre pushed things aside and looked forward to sleeping in a warm bed.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi dreamed.

  


The two men he'd met first since he came here were talking.

  


_"....no sign of him."_

  


_The auburn-haired man frowned. "Are you sure?"_

  


_Zechs sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Treize. But none of my inquiries have come up with anything. It has been almost six months since that boy...Yugi disappeared. If the Colonies had a weapon like that we would have seen it used by now."_

  


_'Treize' nodded, sitting down in a tall wooden chair behind a solid wooden desk. "Then we will have to keep our ears and eyes open. Have any of our sources managed to get any more information regarding the pilots?"_

  


_Zechs shook his head. "Nothing we didn't already know." His lips curled into a wry smile. "Which wasn't much. Most of our information is on pilot 01."_

  


_"Ah, yes. The one which self-destructed."_

  


_"Yes."_

  


_"That was a long time ago. Don't tell me you're still obsessed with the pilot."_

  


_Zechs shrugged. "Not obsessed. Just.....curious. And Relena thinks highly of him."_

  


_Treize sighed. He leant back and crossed his legs, hands steepled in front of him, resting lightly on his knees in a practiced movement. _

  


_"No word on 05?" _

  


_Zechs inclined his head a fraction. It spoke volumes. "Now who's obsessed?" He asked with a twist of his lips._

  


_Treize lifted a brow. "Not obsessed. Just.....curious." He parroted back._

  


_Zechs gave him a small bow. "I concede." He replied with a smile._

  


_"You, concede?" Treize graced his blonde companion with a genuine smile. "Impossible."_

  


_"Well, it could may well be the start of something new."_

  


_Treize lost his smile. "Just so long as I don't lose you again Milliardo."_

  


_The blonde man bowed his head. The helmet was slid off with a deft, practiced movement, revealing Zechs....no, Milliardo to Treize's gaze. He raised his head to face Trieze._

  


_"Not again. Never." His features softened. Model-good looks were marred by the small frown in Milliardo's forehead. "I have a reason to live. My revenge has been taken. I am no longer your enemy." He walked behind the desk, crouching beside the seated man. "I love you." He whispered._

  


_Treize leant forward, he placed a feather soft kiss on Zech's lips. "I love you."_

  


_Zechs lifted his head, deepening the kiss._

  


_~*~*~_

  


Yugi woke up when the truck stopped. His blonde companion staggered out of the truck and towards a medium-sized house surrounded by trees. Looking behind the truck, Yugi saw part of a dirt road winding away into the trees. He heard a loud voice and jumped, suddenly finding himself floating above the truck.

  


_I have _got _to get the hang of this soon, this is getting a little confusing. _

  


Making his way to he house, Yugi floated through the walls until he saw the blonde he'd ridden in with. Quatre seemed to be getting strangled by a girl with a long braid hanging down to brush her thighs.

  


"Yo, Q-man. Where've ya been?" The braided girl asked.

  


Yugi blinked as he came into full view, leaving the blonde.

  


_Not a girl......boy. The one with the braid is a boy. _Now that Yugi could see the boy's face, it was kind of hard to mistake him for a girl. His gaze carried down. A heart-shaped face with eyes as violet as his own, broad shoulders, slim waist, slim, almost girlish hips and long legs....well long when compared to Yugi. Blinking, Yugi realised that none of the four youths in the room were taller than five foot tall. Yugi grinned.

  


Then the fifth walked in. Yugi rolled his eyes. _There's always one. _Yugi thought wryly. This one looked to be about 5ft 8. Below average, but still tall when compared to the others. His light brown hair covered one half of his face, completely obscuring one of his emerald green eyes, the hair hanging out in a single sweep down to his chin.

  


Looking closely, Yugi realised that the boy with the black hair, tied back tightly into a pony tail at the nape of his neck was fractionally taller than the blonde, Quatre, and the braided one, along with the boy standing by himself at the edge of the room.

  


Yugi blinked, then floated closer to him. The dark brown hair, striking cobalt blue eyes and touch-me-not air around him was hauntingly familiar. _Seto._ His mind supplied. Even though this youth was at least a foot or so below Seto's height, the looks and resemblance were eerily similar. Yugi shook off the sudden chills racing down his back and turned back to watch the others.

  


Quatre was watching him...no, the blue-eyed boy closely.

  


"Heero? Are you okay?"

  


"Hn."

  


Quatre frowned.

  


Yugi smiled. _Heero. Now I have his name._

  


Quatre sighed and turned back to the taller boy. "I need to tell you something."

  


The tall boy nodded, concern lighting fleetingly across his emerald green eye.

  


Sitting down at the table, Quatre called the others over.

  


Trowa, the one with the long sweep of hair sat beside Quatre, Duo, the boy with the braid sat on his other side. Heero, with his cobalt blue eyes sat opposite Duo and Wufei, the Chinese boy with the black hair in the pony tail sat opposite Quatre.

  


They waited until Quatre spoke.

  


"I was.....attacked on my last mission in the town where I was staying."

  


Heero scowled. "Is the mission compromised?"

  


Quatre shook his head. "No. This was for an entirely different reason. They were looking for a pretty face."

  


"What happened to them? How many were there?" Wufei asked sharply, angry at the thought of one of _his _team being hurt.

  


"There were ten in total. I wiped out four immediately, then another two. One more I injured only marginally. The remaining four, including the one I'd hurt, threw me into a stone wall. I lost consciousness at that point."

  


Four sets of eyes stared at him in horror and concern.

  


"Did they....were they?" Duo swallowed, his throat tightening.

  


"No." Quatre shook his head. "I woke up about two miles outside of town, bandaged and safe, with a clean set of clothes on, and no further injuries," he looked pointedly at Duo, sensing his concern, "of any kind." He stressed.

  


Duo breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning back into his chair. "So, that's why you're dressed so strangely." He stated with humor. "I wondered what had happened to the pink." Duo grinned. "Didja find out who did it for ya?"

  


Quatre shook his head. "No. And that's what's puzzling me." He inclined his head to the truck outside. "I have something to show you outside."

  


Heero stood. "Stay. I'll get the bag."

  


Quatre nodded.

  


A few moments later, Heero returned. The large grey duffel slung across his shoulders. He dumped it on the large dining table. "Here."

  


"Thank you, Heero."

  


Heero shrugged, sitting back down.

  


"Right." Quatre opened the bag, pulling out the bright child's bag. He dumped the duffel on the floor. "This is what I woke up next to." He emptied the bag out onto the table, the small flood of first aid equipment, fruit bars, cloths, and odds tumbled out.

  


So did a small, slightly smudged, white cotton t-shirt.

  


Trowa picked it up, raising a brow at his lover. 

  


Reaching into the bag, Quatre pulled out the two changes of clothing Yugi had shoved into the bag. A black turtleneck style top with no sleeves, a black shirt, navy blue jeans and a small pair of black leather trousers.

  


The others frowned at the selection. The items weren't exactly children's clothes, even if they were child-sized.

  


"Exactly. This is all I found to suggest that anyone had been near me." He took the shirt out of Trowa's hands, lying it down with the other clothes for the pilots to see. "Either the person who helped me had a kid....or something strange is going on."

  


Four blank looks faced him. Quatre sighed.

  


"There were no tracks leading to where I was left, even though the ground was soft, and even muddy in some places." Quatre watched their reactions carefully. Heero seemed puzzled, like something was missing, but sure that he would figure it out. Wufei was stoic. Not quite willing to believe what Quatre was hinting at. Trowa took everything that Quatre said with an open mind and Duo grinned. He had _no _trouble in believing anything supernatural.

  


"I also felt someone nearby. Someone in pain." He finally continued. "I can still feel him now." Quatre finished quietly.

  


Four eyes blinked.

  


"Now?" Duo asked. 

  


Quatre nodded. "Yes."

  


"Him?" Heero asked. A tiny frown across his forehead.

  


Quatre blinked. "I-I didn't realise I thought of the presence as being male." He said, thinking about his perception. Quatre nodded. "Yes, it's definitely male."

  


"Hn."

  


"Where is _he _now?" Wufei asked Quatre, glancing around the room.

  


Yugi moved closer, almost hovering beside the blonde, the only really familiar person here.

  


Quatre tilted his head, indicating the spot beside him. "He feels like he's here." Quatre held his hand out, waving it through the space of air which Yugi occupied.

  


Yugi watched as Quatre's hand went straight through him. He felt nothing. Not even the barest breeze. It was kinda weird to see.

  


"Can you talk to him." Heero asked, ever pragmatic.

  


Quatre shook his head. "Not that I know of. But just because I don't get an answer doesn't mean that he's not listening."

  


Trowa leant forward, peering closely at Yugi's airspace. "Can you talk?" He asked.

  


Yugi blinked. He sent a small wave of energy towards the youth, brushing his bang away from his face, looking at his expressive green eyes. The youth didn't move, although his companions jumped up and back as Trowa's hair moved of what appeared to be it's own accord. A gun was instantly in Heero's grasp, followed closely by Duo and Wufei. Quatre settled for a quick indrawn breath.

  


Seeing nothing but concern in Trowa's now visible eyes Yugi sighed with relief, releasing the energy and letting his hair fall back into it's usual sweep. Yugi reached a hand out and stroked the boy across his visible cheek, the ghost of a touch felt like a small velvety breeze.

  


Trowa smiled.

  


Quatre gave his lover a look. "Animals and ghosts." He said softly. "You certainly have a gift."

  


Trowa shrugged.

  


"Now do you believe me?" Quatre asked.

  


Heero blinked, his eyes confused. This wasn't part of anything he'd encountered before. "I don't believe in ghosts." He stated.

  


Wufei sat down, his golden skin seemed paler than usual. His eyes unfocused for a moment. "Ghosts...."

  


Duo leant across the table to Wufei. "You alright?" He asked, violet eyes alight with worry.

  


Wufei gave a short, sharp nod. "Yes." Then he took in a deep breath, releasing it in a large sigh. "Or at least, I will be."

  


Heero turned his attention to the two. "You will tell us if you're not. Won't you."

  


"Yes."

  


Quatre took Trowa's hand. "How about you?" He whispered.

  


Trowa gave him a small smile, it lit up his face. "I'm perfectly all right. It was just....unexpected."

  


Quatre gave a very undignified snort, garnering the other three's attention. "Nothing fazes you for long, does it?"

  


Trowa inclined his head, kind of like a small bow. "No."

  


Quatre laughed.

  


"Now what?" Duo asked the room. His eyes flicking across the table. "Is it just me, or is anyone else here feelin' a bit weird. Y'know, what with havin' a ghost in the room with us?"

  


Wufei gave a small snort. "Weird. More than a little uncomfortable."

  


"Hn." Heero sat back, his arms crossed. His gun had been returned to it's holster, but his eyes still held a dangerous gleam.

  


Duo stretched. Leaning forward towards Quatre, he gave the blonde a small kiss. "Hungry?" he asked.

  


Quatre nodded. "Yes. As lovely as those fruit bars were, I've been living on mission standard food for too long."

  


"I hear ya." Duo agreed. "Two days of my cooking has put everyone back on their feet."

  


Trowa smiled. "Yes. Because we had to run."

  


Duo mock-glared at the clown. Sticking his tongue out in a very mature gesture, Duo returned to the kitchen.

  


"Now what do we do?" Wufei asked, looking around.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi floated around the house, following each of the teens in turn. Currently, the Chinese youth held his attention. He watched as Wufei returned to his room, locking the door. The teen pulled out a small trunk from under the double bed, opening it gently. He took out a small hard glasses case and a leather bound old book. Then he settled in front of the window to read.

  


Yugi drifted over to him, looking at the pages over the youth's shoulders. Yugi frowned. He couldn't understand any of the writing. Giving a small shrug when he realised it was probably written in Wufei's native Chinese, Yugi settled down beside him, hovering inches above the floor.

  


The window gave a brilliant view of the surrounding area, an immense forest framed by snow-capped mountains as far as the eye could see. There was a large lake off in the distance, and the dirt road he'd seen earlier wound off into the woods, soon obscured by the greenery.

  


Flicking a glance at the black-haired youth, Yugi sighed and left the room. 

  


Drifting around the upper floor, Yugi tried out a new tactic. Throwing out his senses the same way he'd done by accident when he'd found the small town, Yugi tried to find some of the other teens. Within seconds he felt something. Yugi didn't know quite what he's found, but he had a sense of crimson lights, mixed in with stars and the night sky. Pulses of energy seemed to flow to him, bouyant, energetic and frenetic, all mixed in with a sense of music, drums beating, fire flowing and striking. 

  


Curious, Yugi closed his eyes and let the sensation pull him.

  


When he'd stopped moving, Yugi found himself in the kitchen, the youth, Duo, was there, singing as he dashed around the room, stirring, mixing, frying, baking and flying around the stove, fridge, counters and sink. He used a knife with deadly precision, even though he barely even glanced at the chopping board, and music beat out from a small device on the table,

  


Hips swinging with the beat, Duo had turned cooking into a wild dance of energy. Fascinated, Yugi watched. When one of the pots began to boil over, Yugi instinctively lifted the lid and stirred. The simmering sauce was a beautiful creamy white. Turning to watch Duo, Yugi twisted his head around.

  


Duo had stopped still. Frozen. Watching the seemingly floating lid and spoon stirring the bubbling pot.

  


Yugi dropped the lid. 

  


"Hello?" Duo called. 

  


Yugi put the spoon back on the counter by the stove.

  


"I didn't mean ta scare you." He tilted his head. "I don't mind you helping. In fact, if you want, you could help me strain the vegtables."

  


Yugi blinked. _He doesn't mind. I would like to help. Maybe then they might like me. Maybe enough to help. _Giving a small shrug, Yugi decided to help anyway. At least then he'd have something to do, rather than just float aimlessly.

  


Yugi lifted the pot and carried it over to the sink, flicking out a small tendril of power to carry the colander from the opposite counter over to him. Lining the colander under the pot, Yugi drained the veg, putting the pot to one side and emptying the strained vegtetables onto a large serving bowl which Duo slid onto the counter next to the sink.'

  


"Thanks. I'll just put this on the table."

  


Yugi nodded, even though he realised that the braided youth wouldn't be able to see him.

  


While he waited for Duo to return, Yugi washed out the pot and put it onto the dish rack to dry. Then he went back to the stove to stir the sauce again. Giving into temptation, Yugi dipped a finger into the sauce and licked his finger clean. As he expected, the sauce was buttery and fresh, with a hint of parsley. It melted on his tongue. Almost purring in pleasure, he stirred the pot again and tapped the large serving spoon against the pot, then licked it clean.

  


Dropping the spoon in the sink to be washed, Yugi turned to find Duo, stopping in shock when he realised he'd had an audience.

  


Duo had returned, but he'd brought Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Trowa back with him. Identical expressions of disbelief on their faces.

  


Floating to the left, away from the sink, Yugi was equally shocked to find them watching him. Not the air, him.

  


  


~*~*~

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~

  


  



End file.
